Life with a two year old
by alicejaspercullenhale
Summary: Living with a two year old
1. This is us

Lily sat at her desk going through some folders that Garret had left for her. Maddie, who just turned two was sleeping in her port-a-crib after running around the morgue. Lily smiled at her glad she was sleeping. She put her head down hopping she close her eyes for a minute, what seemed like a minute there was a soft knock on the door. Slowly getting up she made her way to the door, opening it slowly she walked into the hall, carefully closing the door behind her, looked at her guest.

Lily smiled at Bug, "Maddie is finally sleeping and i wish i was." he nodded "ever since she learned how to talk and walk she has stopped either."

Bug laughed "I told you I would have put her do last night so you could get some sleep." she sighed "Lily, you need to get some sleep, I want you rested not tired for this week"

"Who is keeping Madeline?" she asked. Bug gave her a look as if she should already know "In case you have forgotten he doesn't want her and we will be gone for a week, can't we find someone else?"

"Lily, relax, I talked to him already and he is willing to do this and wants to." he pulled her close "He is her father and she has a right to know him and he hasn't given her up, until he signs those papers he still has a right to her." Lily sighed "Its a week and Jordan can check up on them."

"Can't we get Kate and Nigel to watch her? There thinking about a baby and they lover Maddie, please, it would ease my mind alot." Bug shook his head and she sighed giving up "I'll try again later."

He laughed knowing she would try again "lily, you need to forgive Jeffrey for leaving you, he wants to help out and be in her life." she gave him a look" i know she's two but he's trying here, meet his halfway Lily, if not for us then for Madeline, let her know him"

Lily looked at her watch "I have work to finish before Maddie wakes up, but I'll think about it, promise." he kissed her and left to go finish his work.

Lily walked quietly back into her office to try and finish her work. Sitting down she went back to her folder but her mind wasn't into it. After thirty minutes she looked over at Maddie who was starting to wake up. She got up and went over to her.

"mama" the little girl said upon seeing lily "out" laughing a little she got her out "Play"

"Change then play, promise" lily said laying her down to do a quick change. When she finished she put her on her feet "now you can go play, right over there, later we will go for a walk."

"Daddy, see daddy" she said walking to the door and reached up for the handle "Daddy mama"

Lily sighed "I guess, I need to go somewhere." she picked her up and headed to Bug's office "Someone got up and she wanted you and I need to run and earn." she handed Maddie over who was trying her best to get to him "I need to make peace before we leave."

"Its ok I'll take her, don't kill him and hear him out." she scoffed at him "lily, please be nice."

She promised she would, kissed them both, dropped off her files and went to see Jeffrey, Slowly making her way to his house her mind raced with what she was going to tell him. Once there she walked up and knocked, praying he wouldn't be there.


	2. trying to let go and forgive

Unfortunately her prayer weren't answered. Jeffrey opened the door, smiling he opened the door wide enough for her to walk in. Lily walked in and looked around as he shut the door.

"I didn't think you would come over, we haven't spoken since...."

Lily jumped in "Since Madeline was a month old. I know, I had her myself until Bug stepped up and did _your_ job." she paused "She's two now just in case you forgot."

"I deserve that, and no I didn't forget how old she was." he looked at her "Bug said you two were going out of town and wants me to watch Madeline." Lily nodded "If your not ok with this I'll tell him no."

She shook her head "he wants you to watch her and also that we need to work this out." he nodded "Jeffrey, listen, I'd rather Kate and Nigel watch her mainly because she knows them and they know how to handle her" he took her to the living room "But i guess he is right she needs to know her father and we need to work this out"

"lily sit down and lets just talk." she sat in a chair "I wish i had been there for you but when I saw Bug there with you when you gave birth I realized that he was the one for you and Maddie wither I liked it or not." she nodded "and you were also the one who called off the wedding the day of the wedding and went to him." she wanted to interrupt but thought it was best to let him talk. "It was hard to watch you together while you were pregnant but he cared about you and Madeline more than I could ever."

"listen, It wasn't that he cared more, he just saw more than just me or Madeline and I wasn't a prize to him" she paused "We were friends and he wanted to help, though he did care for me and had feelings for me, he always put Madeline before his feelings." he nodded "Bug will always be her father _no_ matter what anyone says, I feel like _you_ lost the right when you didn't help."

Jeffrey sighed knowing he deserved that to. He looked at lily and said "Everything you said is true I won't disagree, but i do want to know her if you let me, and she _will_ know I'm her father I _won't_ hide that from her," lily got mad when he said that but kept quiet "you don't have to forgive me but if Bug is ok with me watching her then I'm going to." lily got up "don't go if your mad, I know I hit a few nerves"

she turned to look at him "You want to walk back into her life _after_ two years and you think you_ hit _a few nerves? IF you did this sooner I wouldn't mind but now because were leaving, no i can't let this go yet, sorry." with that she left leaving Jeffrey confused


	3. packing

Lily went back to the morgue,got Maddie from Bug and went straight to her office and packed both their things so they could go home. Bug followed her knowing things didn't go well and should at lest try and see if he could help. He walked in to her office without knocking and looked at Maddie who was playing in her playpin then at Lily who was stuffing her bag. He walked over and sat on her desk, when she didn't respone he spoke up.

"Lily, listen, I didn't do this to make you mad or to make you hurt but you have to know he does have a right to know her." he watched her "Jeffrey called me and is worried."


End file.
